Autumns
by Sarcastic Half-Blood
Summary: Meet Etincelle, Nahuel's youngest sister. He knows he cannot care of her anymore, so he's taking her to the Cullens. This would be the chance for Rosalie to finally raise a kid, for Nessie to have a companion and for a certain werewolf to imprint.


_**"Life**** sucks, and then you die.**_

_**Yeah, I should be so lucky."**_

**~Jacob Black.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, How I Got A New Family... Against My Will.**

In order to tell my story, well, the beginning, let's start where it always starts.

Name: Etincelle.

Age: Currently? Six.

Whaaaat? Yes.

If you have ever heard, saw or learned about vampire hybrids, then this should be of no surprise for you.

Where was I? Oh yes, age.

I look like I am sixteen years old, and think like I'm about fourty... in the knowledge part, I mean.

Now I'm supposed to rant about my life history and yada yada yada...

Well, here it goes... My mom died giving birth to me (even though she was alive for a few minutes to call me Etincelle, how convenient) and my dad was killed by the Volturi before I was born. I was raised by my grandmother for one month but I, being the natural monster Nahuel kept repeating that I was, accidentally killed her when I was thirsty. My half brother, the one previously mentioned, took care of me with his aunt after that.

Lets see... My hair is ash-blond and my eyes are a cloudy blue. They kind of give me this angelical aura, which is good for some occasions. Blame it on my mom, she was beautiful and French, hence my name, the last time I saw her alive was (well, duh!) when I was born... I had tried so hard to not harm her... But in the end I couldn't.

"You are a monster by nature, don't forget it; don't get high expectations on yourself and the value you give on human life, " my brother kept telling me as he taught me how to be a 'good littwle gurl' (yeah, he kept talking to me like I was a baby... probably because I looked like one, but I thought like a fifteen year old by that time and was only one year old with the physical abilities and characteristics of a five-year-old) by not relying on human blood, but on animal blood instead.

What else? Oh! I also should mention that I have a little anger problem, when I yell (Well, not really, not exactly, Carlisle studi- more on that later...) people around me get weak, sometimes depth, some even faint, depending on the intensity of my mood and yells... or whatever it is that triggers this 'power', it only lasts for a few seconds. It also happens when I get too excited... The point is I have a hard time controlling it; Nahuel had said it was a gift.

Okay, now I can start my story properly.

It begins the day I was dumped to the Cullens, back when I was one year old, thought like a fifteen-year-old and looked like a five-year-old.

Wow, now that it's written, I realize how messed up it sounds. Sigh. My life will never sound normal.

* * *

The forest was showing its first signs of Autum, I remember.

I also remember thinking: _What a pretty name that would be for someone, __Autum._

I remember the crunching of leaves, just a few, as we hurried down the forest... and I remember the single leaf I took that had the color green and it slowly blurred into orange in the tips. I only remember that because Nahuel slapped it out of my hand, telling me I would get dirty if I kept touching things.

That day, Nahuel said that we were going to visit some of his 'friends', a coven (or as they call it a 'family') named the Cullens. He said they had another hybrid there like me, the first I would meet that is not related to me. Apparently, he wanted me to have some time with them.

Back then, it wasn't suspicious. I loved Nahuel, he was my half-brother!

I was so excited, and when he had said that they could help me with my 'gift', I remember I yelled: "Really, Nahu? THAT"S GREAT!" with that intensity I was talking about earlier.

He dropped to the dirty floor covering his ears in pain... while I said sorry until he recovered once more.

When I could tell we were close by the familiar vampire scent, he said: "Now remember, don't yell, don't scream, don't get mad, don't get excited... just... try to control it, okay Etincelle?"

"Oui!" I said in that annoying French accent that was born with me and I still can't get rid of. Of course, he understood French, being as old as he was, he had his fair share of learned languages, so he understood that I had said 'yes'.

"Got it."

Sometimes it still bothers me how my voice sounds so high-pitched and sweet all the time! Like then, when I wanted to sound determined and serious not cute and fluffy. Is it the little French residue in the backround of the way I speak?

We walked closer to the house, the smell of vampire completely filling my nostrils, so silky and sweet, it even tickled my nose. Then an unknown scent slapped my nose, strong, then stronger... I could only describe it as funny, because it was definitely unique...

At the sight of aunt Huilen's face, I had to fight the urge to snort. She apparently thought it stank in there, to put it nicely. When Nahuel saw my face (which clearly looked like I was about to crack up HARD), he had said: "Don't laugh either sweetie."

Needless to say, It hurt. Bad.

I struggled to keep my head high, my breathing even... and... Not... _Cry_.

Come ON, it was bad enough he called me a monster all the time and that I had to deal with my guilty mind after hurting everyone with my so-called 'special gift'.

I mean, _after all_ I was still half human! _And_ one year old!

Now that I remember I should have slapped the crap out of him for making a little girl cry.

"What can I do then?" I said through little betraying tears. I was trying not to break into a real cry, the ones that are 'Baby-style', where I sob 'till the end. The ones that make people go even blind.

"Just stay calm and smile," he said.

I nodded. "Okay," and smiled wiping the tears away, breathing in and out. Then whispered, "_Je ferai comme tu dis_."

"Good." He gave me a pat in the back and we kept walking.

Much too soon, we were in front of the door.

A vampire with blond hair opened the door before aunt Huilen could even knock. "Nahuel, Huilen welcome back," he said with a warm smile. "We weren't expecting you..." then he looked down at me. "And I see you brought someone we haven't met," he said. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and you are?"

I looked at Nahuel, he nodded in approval, I smiled at the man. "My name is Etincelle, I'm a hybrid."

"Very nice to meet you Etincelle, is that a french accent I hear?"

I nodded. All so casual. Everything was just so casual, normal.

"Alright, come in," said Carlisle.

Inside there were more vampires, I had never seen so many in one place. The source of the unknown smell was there, it came from two boys, two _HUGE_ boys.

He then proceted to introduce _every one of them_ individually. Needless to say, I felt like an eternity, but I will always remember when he said _his_ name.

"This is Jacob, " he pointed at one of the funny-smelling guys, "And Seth," he pointed at the other one, he was a little smaller in height than the one named Jacob and a little bit younger-looking. I will never forget that moment when he looked at me, his gaze never dropped, he kept looking at me with these weird eyes, a little creepy even, first like he was surprised, then like he cared, I don't know how many emotions passed through his face, until finally Jacob caught his attention by elbowing him hard on the ribs. That's when he broke the stare to let out a grunt of pain.

Carlisle spoke then, "Everyone, this is Etincelle."

Some waved and many smiled.

"Etincelle, why don't you go ahead and play with Renesmee? I have to talk to the Cullens in private," whispered Nahuel in my ear.

The guy named Jacob joined Renesmee and me outside to some kind of garden, along with Seth. They went to a corner and started talking, leaving Renesmee and me in the distance.

"Hello," said Renesmee to me. "Call me Nessie, they all do, except my mom... Funny how they made us go outside like we are actually babies and can't be part of a real conversation."

"Hi," I smiled, I liked her already. "I know, right? Finally! Someone else understands."

"I know!" She smiled back. "I have never met another hybrid like me except Nahuel, and I don't know if Jake counts as one."

"What _are _they anyways? They smell too different to be humans and too weird to be vampires," I asked her.

"Werewolves, my dad said they are shape-shifters but so far they haven't changed into any animal besides a wolf and my mom says they are still werewolves," she answered.

I flinched every time she said words like 'mom' and 'dad', I wasn't used to people actually having live parents and feeling their warmth and caring. She noticed my reactions. "Is something wrong with me saying stuff about my parents?"

"Um, no, it's just that I never really knew my... parents" I struggled to say the last word. I had never said aloud before. Ever. " My, um, dad was killed before I was born and my mom died in my birth." I could feel a knot forming in my throat against my will. I struggled to stay calm.

Nessie looked sad. "I'm sorry... your father was Joham, right?"

"You knew him?"

She shook her head. "No, but Nahuel saved me not long ago when Alice brought him to tell the Volturi that hybrids weren't a threat, they were going to kill my family... but he and his aunt Huilen helped us and he told us about him, he wasn't the kind of father you would like, based on what he told us."

I nodded. "That is what he tells me, too."

Somewhere along the conversation, Seth and Jacob joined, at some point I remember Seth looked at me and smiled: "So Etincelle, don't you think your name is a mouthful? What does Etincelle mean anyways?"

I returned the smile. "It means Sparks in French."

"Perfect! We can call you Sparks or Sparky... or Tincy."

I wrinkled my nose. "Well, Tincy is... interesting but Sparks and Sparky sound like names for dogs." Then, with a raised eyebrow, I added: "Are you saying I'm a _dog_?"

The conversation went ahead smoothly, it was nice to talk with someone from the same species but with a different life. Nessie showed me her gift, and when she asked for mine, I hesitated. "Don't worry you'll find out sooner or later," I replied.

_"I will snap sometime... I always do," _I thought to myself.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Um, okay then."

Then comes the most crucial part of the memory... the part where I see the sun is already setting and wonder how much time has passed and why we've been here so long.

So... I go back inside with Renesmee, in search of Nahuel and Huilen.

But... they weren't there.

"Where is Nahuel?" I asked.

No one answered, they all looked at me with an emotion I knew too well. Pity.

And I didn't like it one bit.

"Where is Huilen?"

No reply.

And, of course, I wasn't _that_ naive. But... I just couldn't believe what I thought so easily.

The vampire I remembered that was named Rosalie sighed. "They left, sweetie."

She did confirm my suspicions... but somehow I still didn't believe it.

"Wha... What do you mean they left?"

I felt so stupid asking that question. Of course I knew what they meant...

She sighed again. "You're staying with us."

Oh _really_? You don't say?

But of course, my eyes watered and I couldn't stop the feeling, the hole that suddenly opened up inside me, and the anger from coursing through my veins. I still could not believe that Nahuel of all people, the only family I really ever knew... "I don't understand, he wouldn't just _leave_ me."

And I felt... Alone.

Truly _alone_ for the first time.

"Your brother was saying that he didn't know how to take care of you and neither did his aunt..."

I cut her off this time, straining the anger from overpowering my voice. "Aunt Huilen knows how to take care of a hybrid, she took care of Nahuel," I said through gritted teeth.

"He said... it was your abilities, honey... I- I'm sorry... He asked if you could stay and I said that I would take care of you. I'm sorry he let you down..."

My eyes were tearing up, my balled up fists were trembling... Nessie put a hand on my shoulder, images of Rosalie taking care of a younger Nessie swam through my mind. "Don't worry, aunt Rosalie is a very nice person."

Still, it wasn't enough. I knew I was losing control and I wouldn't be able to take it much longer. My whole body was shaking now. Until... it overpowered me, it took over against my will.

It seems that Jacob was the only one that got the message... he was actually backing off. "Everyone, I think we should-"

Rosalie cut him off. "Shut up mutt."

Of course, he got caught up in his pride. "Shut me Blondie."

"I would be glad to but I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"Coward."

"Alright then, bring it!"

And... I snapped. "_Fermez vos bouches!_"

This time I felt it. It was a wave of sound. A note, like music, but it was so high-pitched, you can't even hear it until it's there getting you deaf. The note is so high... that's why I can make it any time I speak.

Everyone was either on their knees or almost to their knees, either ways they were all covering their ears for dear life. Well... except one. Bella? I think that was her name. She just saw the whole situation as something bizarre, the noise didn't seem to affect her _at all_.

As time passed, I grew calmer, the cries were gone, the anger was dissipating as I realized it wasn't worth it. All that was left from my outburst was a hollow feeling inside of me. No matter what anyone tells me, these people were still strangers to me.

The one named Emmett was the first to get up, he was probably the strongest, "Okay, um, are you sure about this Rose?"

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled at him with the little strong voice she had. "OF COURSE I AM!"

"Just making sure," he said.

Everyone recovered in their due time... then they were looking at me with wide eyes.

There was silence.

Nessie laughed, a nervous laugh, breaking it. "Now I get your gift... and why you didn't show it to me."

Carlisle nodded. "That was sure... something."

I sniffed. I felt pretty pathetic in that moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." They all murmured in unison.

Wow, _that_ was weird.

Seth looked at me with warm eyes. "Don't worry," he comforted me. "We will be here too with Nessie, I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

I sniffed and wiped my tears, feeling self-conscious.

"I won't believe you until there's a bubbly smile on your face."

After a few pokes with his elbow and and a few goofy faces, he made a genuine smile spread on my lips.

And he has never stopped making me smile ever since.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, hello there! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. This is actually a story I once wrote and then reread and my eyes almost bled from the horror... but now I'm rewriting it and fixing all it's glitches just because I don't have the heart to delete it. The story has potential, COME ON!**

**So, tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, flames will be used for smores.**

** Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**Just click on that magic button down there, the one labeled 'Review'? Yes, that one. And tell me :).**

**Thank you for choosing to read my story.**


End file.
